


Lion Tales

by UrsaeMinoris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Child Narrator, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s04e04 The Voltron Show, Friendship, Gen, Holography, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Genocide, Introspection, Memories, POV Allura (Voltron), POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaeMinoris/pseuds/UrsaeMinoris
Summary: A collection of (Gen) prompts and drabbles.Chapter 1: The Lion's wordsAllura has a weird dream about the white lion and questions her growing trust towards Lotor.Chapter 2: The Voltron ShowAn alien child narrates their experience of the Voltron Show.Chapter 3: The Fragrance of the JuniberriesAllura isn't the only one to have used the AI-chamber to talk to King Alfor.





	1. The Lion's words

**Author's Note:**

> For vldplatonicweek on the theme “Lion”
> 
>  
> 
> _Allura has a weird dream about the white lion and questions her growing trust towards Lotor._
> 
> **Tags for this chapter** : Allura, Lotor, white lion, space mice (briefly) ; canon-compliant, post-season 5, allura-centric, POV Allura, dreams and nightmares, introspection, mentions of : character death, parricide, genocide, implied child abuse (Lotor), because all that sh*t actually happened in canon…!  
>   
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [on tumblr](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/post/172519801473/the-lions-words), I’d love to hear what you thought !

Bright light was filtering through Allura’s eyelids, and she was almost blinded by it when she opened her eyes.

Looking around, she realized she was back under the pastel skies of Oriande, although she had no recollection of getting there.

Slowly, the White Lion materialized a few feet away. The spirit met her eyes, and came strolling majestically towards her ; she knelt and bowed her head. The lion sat in front of her. It watched her with knowing, gentle eyes.

“ Child of Altea, I have come to warn you.”

She looked up, startled. Its voice sounded eerily like her father’s. The guardian paused, waiting for her to recompose herself.

“ Be careful of who you trust, child of Altea. Chose you allies wisely, and know all alliances don’t always last forever. ”

Allura was left speechless, and before she could muster anything beyond shock, the lion disappeared again.

 

She woke up, curled in a ball on her bed, all tangled up in her sheets. She was shuddering, and she realized her cheeks were wet with tears. The mice were all around her face, making distressed little noises and trying to comfort her.

She took a few shaky breaths, and tried to pet and reassure the mice.

It was all a bad dream, she realized. It’s not like it was something unusual, and she had had much worse nightmares. She didn’t even understand why she was so upset about it. But it had been so, so vivid, and it left her numb and ill-at-ease.

Her room was starting to light up, as it was already the time she had set for waking up. She sighed, stretched and slowly get out of her bed. Surely, a good shower should calm her down. She had to meet Lotor at Haggar’s storage room to search for more information on her newfound powers. The White Lion had unleashed her magic, but it had not given her any instructions for use. So Lotor and her were investigating it together.

 

But the feeling of unease stayed with her no matter what. While walking the ship’s corridors to join Lotor, she noticed again the banners with the symbol of the Paladins of old. It was a beautiful move from Lotor, a clear offering of peace, and yet she couldn't help but remember how he kept reminding her of their fathers’ past friendship... _“But you father killed mine, in the end.”_

She felt guilty for that thought, but she just couldn't shake it.

It was hard to trust the galra after what had happened to her people. It was even harder to trust Emperor Zarkon’s son. But Keith had proven that having galra blood didn’t make a person bad. The Blade of Marmora had been reliable allies ever since they joined forces with Voltron.

 

Lotor truly seemed to have the well-being of his people at heart. Since he had joined them, he had only given them reasons to believe him, had always been kind and respectful towards her. And she shouldn’t make Lotor responsible for his father’s actions. By all means, he had proved irrefutably that he did not agree with Zarkon’s way of ruling by fighting him to the death, and ultimately winning the throne. And he had suffered enough from his upbringing. She felt her heart break when she tried to imagine what it could have been like, to grow up in such a family. She remembered how shaken Lotor had sounded when he had told her about that planet he was ordered to rule, how he had tried to work with the population, and how Zarkon had punished him for it by banishing him and blowing off the planet.

 

Why did she have that nightmare now ? She had felt rather sure of Lotor’s loyalty by now. But a simple dream, and all her doubts resurfaced. Maybe, deep inside, she had trouble trusting people as much as she would like. She did have had her doubts even on the paladins at first, although if it was more their competence that she had questioned.

So much had happened. It felt like the wound of the loss of Altea and of all of her loved ones (except Coran, thanks the Ancients), was still hurting her, even when she didn’t think of it.

 

When she came to her destination, Lotor was already studying Honerva’s logs. He lifted his head as she entered.

“Allura, are you not feeling well ? You look pale.”

He seemed genuinely concerned.

“I’m... fine. Let’s start.”

 


	2. The Voltron Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien child narrates their experience of the Voltron Show.
> 
> I had done this for platonicvldweek, but I realized it was a bit off topic, so there it is anyway.
> 
> Tags for this chapter : the Voltron show, original characters, POV outsider, child narrator

I went with my family to see the Voltron show today. It was amazing !

The lions were so, so big and they had trails of bright colored smoke and it was very beautiful when they flew together.

They fought a big monster in the arena and I was scared but mom said it wasn't a real monster, just a holo projection. My big sister Nneysh'Ka says they do fight real monsters when they don't do shows.

 

At the end, when the sky was dark, there was something called a "firework". It's big explosions in the sky, but like, beautiful, colorful explosions. I was scared of those at first too, but my dad said not to be afraid and they were for fun and it was pretty and harmless and all, and it's true it was pretty. I will never forget it. Also, I was scared to be out after dark. My parents always told me the Galra are not happy if you go out past curfew. And if you stay out when it's dark the Galra take you away. But my parents said it was ok now and the Galra weren't there anymore. My sister said it was History that we saw Voltron. I'm not sure why but I liked it.

My sister also says that it's for our future and that we must fight. She's been saying that for a while and I think she wants to go away. She always speaks about the "Coalition". And my parents always get upset and say it's dangerous and my dad ends up crying and I'm scared she leaves because I'll miss her and I don't want her to be in danger.

 

Anyway let's get back to the Voltron Show. I really liked Hunk because he's funny, and also Keith is so pretty and graceful. But my favorite is Shiro the Hero. He's also my sister's favorite, and my parents' too. So this is one thing we can all agree on. Nneysh'Ka bought a poster of him that is on our bedroom’s door now. She wanted to get it signed by Shiro but the waiting line was really really long so my dad said "no we have to go home."

 

I wanted a Shiro figurine, but they are expensive and we don't have a lot of money so my parents said no to that too. I was disappointed and my sister said that at least we had the poster and that she would put it in our room so I could see it too. My mom carved a little puppet in wood and painted it with Shiro's colors and I was happy but my dad told her she shouldn't encourage me and that I'd end up like Nneysh'Ka because she says she wants to join the Coalition. Mom said it was brave of her and Dad got sad again and said he didn’t want to “loose” her. Nneysh'Ka says that one day she will just run away if Dad doesn't let her go, so I started crying because I will miss her, and she hugged me and never talked about it anymore. But I think she still wants to go.

 

So anyway, the Voltron Show is amazing and I'm so lucky I could see it for real. I watch all their videos now. I've made a drawing for them and my parents have promised to send it to them. It's a drawing of all of them and the colorful fireworks and the lions. But I didn't make any monster because they are scary.


	3. The Fragrance of the Juniberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura isn't the only one to have used the AI-chamber to talk to King Alfor.
> 
> This is set in season 1, before "Crystal Venom" (for obvious reasons).
> 
> tags for this chapter :  
> Coran & Alfor, bittersweet, implied character death, friendship, memories, holography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for this for [platonicvldweek](http://platonicvldweek.tumblr.com/), on the theme **Bloom** / ~~Decay.~~  
>  I'm a bit late, but better late than never I guess !

Coran entered the AI-chamber, his footsteps echoing in the big, empty room.

He wasn’t sure of this, but for once he had a bit of time to spare, and it was something that he had been longing to do for a while.

He started the console, and the whole room changed into a beautiful landscape of the Enylpah Mountains, back on Altea. He had seen it already when checking on Allura when she was there, but the sudden appearance was breathtaking.

 

In front of him, a familiar silhouette was standing.

“King Alfor”, he stammered, bowing. They hadn’t been that formal in years before he went into the cryopod, but he was moved and couldn’t help it.

“Coran, my old friend.” greeted his king, warmly. Coran felt a lump in his throat at hearing the familiar voice, and at the kind but melancholic inflexion.

 

He lost his words for a moment, something that didn’t happen often. He sat down in the meadow. A disturbing sensation, really, as the feeling of sitting on plants and dirt mixed with that of cold metal. That was the limit of the illusion : he could see, he could hear, he could even touch the flowers, but he couldn’t enjoy the powerful honeyed scent that he would expect in a place like this. He couldn’t feel the sun on his skin, nor the wind that he did hear gently rustling through the grass. A part of him wanted to close his eyes to enjoy those sensations, but they just weren’t there, and closing his eyes would definitely break the illusion. He sighed.

 

“May I be of assistance ?” Alfor asked. Coran looked up, surprised. It was a complete reversal of their roles. But that was why Alfor -well, Alfor’s hologram- was here for, wasn’t he ?

“No ? Why, yes, I just wanted… to enjoy your company.”

“I’ve missed you too, Coran.” And Coran could hear all the sorrow buried there.

And, there were the tears. Coran didn’t even try to hide them, simply brushing them away with the back of his hand. It wasn’t the first time he got emotional in front of King Alfor anyway.

There was a short silence that Coran used to get his feelings under control again.

 

“Coran, how is Allura ? I am worried about her.”

“Oh, she’s doing great !” replied Coran, a bit too enthusiastically.”I mean, not _that_ great, but she’s holding up. She does miss you, and everyone, and Altea, of course. But she’s stronger than a klanmüirl ! She keeps fighting without ever thinking of giving up. You would be so proud of her.”

“I am.”

They exchanged a smile. Coran took off a glove to run his bare fingers against one of the juniberries.

 

After a while, Alfor spoke again :

“Tell me, my friend, how are the new Paladins ?”

“Oh, they’re doing their best ! They’re earthlings, you know, they came with the Blue Lion ! The Princess and I are training them, and they’re learning fast. The princess gets a bit impatient sometimes, she doesn’t realize how long it took even you to become such skilled pilots.”

Alfor grinned. “Allura has always been a little impatient. Remember when I promised her she would learn to ride a Nagryff ?”

Coran chuckled. “ Yes ! She wanted to do it on the spot, and barely spoke of anything else for the whole movement before her first lesson !”

They both laughed, then stayed silent a moment, enjoying the memory.

 

“So yes, the Paladins…!” Coran started again, awkwardly. “They’re… as I said, they learn fast. I think their species is really adaptable, which is what we need.”

“I see. So, that is for the best.”

It was so incredibly reassuring to discuss things with Alfor. Even if it wasn’t really Alfor, just an AI with his memories.

Coran added proudly : “Their civilization isn’t very advanced, but the green one and the yellow one already tinker with our technology ! And they’re all connecting really well with their lions !”

His enthusiasm faltered a little. “They do have to improve their teamwork, though. But they’re getting there !”

“That is good to hear. But tell me Coran, what is the matter ? I can see something else bothers you.”

Coran faltered a little.

“They’re...young. Why, I don’t even know their ages but I’m not quite sure they’re all adults for their species. Actually, I’m positive that the green one isn’t. And compared to alteans, humans are… rather short lived, and fragile ! Therefore, they mature faster, of course, but…”

“You are worried for them.”

“Yes !!! I feel like we’ve recruited a litter of wiffer cubs !”

Alfor laughed. “If the lions chose them, then I’m sure they’re quite capable. You seem to believe in them, too.”

“I do ! Of course !”

“And, you’re there to support them. That is your role, along with supporting and advising Allura. And I will forever be grateful that you accepted it.”

Coran bowed his head, barely able to contain his emotions once again.

“Thank you Alfor for trusting me.”

 

They were interrupted by the ring of his com device. Coran opened a holopad. Allura’s face appeared.

“Coran, where are you ? We need you to supervise the training !”

“I’m coming, Princess !”

He closed the screen.

“Looks like I have to go.”

He got up, and stretched. “Thank you for your advice, Alfor.”

Alfor nodded. “It was my pleasure. I hope to see you soon.”

“I hope so too !”

Coran gave a quick bow again, and turned on his heals, walking towards the exit. The metallic clang of his footsteps seemed displaced in this landscape. Soon, the scene dissipated, along with Alfor’s hologram. Coran didn’t waver, for fear his feelings would overcome him again, and exited the chamber without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read !  
> Coran and Alfor seem to have been pretty close, so I really wanted a dialogue between those two. Well, between Coran and...Alfor's memories, at last.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comment here or on tumblr (<https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/> : [The Fragrance of the Juniberries](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/post/172803935953/the-fragrance-of-the-juniberries)! :)


End file.
